Todo por una canción
by where dreams are met
Summary: Elsa solo tenia que componer una canción para conseguir una beca y al final lo que consiguió fue que su vida cambie para siempre. Anna sabe que su amiga tiene talento y la anima hacer una canción que posiblemente la aparte de ella...¿para siempre?
1. Ser diferente

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Disney.**_

**_¿Que? Yo dije que iba a regresar entre septiembre y octubre. Antes de que me pregunten por mis otros fics les recomiendo entren a mi perfil._**

**_Hace poco que vengo pensando en esta historia y mientras esperaba a que el profesor se presentara empece a escribir algunas partes en mi celular. No sabia si publicarla hasta que al final decidí arriesgarme. Solo sera un historia de tres capítulos._**

**_Una cosa, aparecerán frases de la canción que voy a mencionar en el próximo capitulo. No es mía, voy a decir de quien es y quien la canta después. _**

**_No los aburro mas, los dejo con la historia._**

**_CAPITULO 1_**

Las cosas no podían estar peor, tenia hasta mañana para terminar de componer la canción que debería haber terminado hacia dos meses. Ella jamás fue así, ella no había dejado nunca una tarea para ultimo momento. Pero claro, ahora las cosas eran diferentes, y eso se lo debía a su mejor y única amiga, quien en estos momentos le estaba arrojando bolitas de papel con saliva.

Una vez que sacaba las bolitas de papel de su boca las colocaba en un sorbete y se las lanzaba a Elsa a la cabeza.

"Anna, ya basta, tengo que hacer esto para mañana!" dijo la rubia despegando sus ojos del teclado para girarse y mirar a la pelirroja.

"Si, si, ya escuche eso como mil veces."

Elsa se masajeo la sien antes de volver al piano.

Anna era la persona más molesta que existía sobre la faz de la tierra. Nadie entendía como fue que se hicieron amigas, sus padres aún no lo podían creer.

Era increíble que hasta hace tan solo unos meses Elsa no soportaba a Anna. Nunca tuvo amigos, todas las personas al creían rara, su único contacto social eran sus padres y su profesor de música, Sebastián. En lo único que era buena era en la escuela y en la música. Por alguna razón Anna simplemente decidió acercase a ella. Elsa la ignoraba, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, y pasó mucho tiempo haciéndolo pero la otra chica aun insistía acercarse a ella.

No fue la insistencia de Anna por querer hablar con ella lo que termino de convencer Elsa para ser su amiga. En realidad fue otra cosa, fue por un accidente mejor dicho, un accidente que la rubia causo. Elsa había roto la computadora de su padre y este le dijo que debía pagar por el arreglo así que ella tuvo que buscar un empleo para conseguir dinero. Lo único que sabía hacer era dar clases de cualquier cosa así que tuvo que poner carteles en la escuela ofreciendo su ayuda. Lamentablemente, la primera y única en responder fue Anna, pidiéndole ayuda en matemáticas. El deseo de Elsa en ese momento fue que la partiera un rayo pero como no tenía otra opción decidió ser su maestra.

Su primera clase Anna se la paso hablando de cualquier cosa menos de matemática, incluso le había dado información algo innecesaria. En una tarde, Elsa se enteró de que Anna haba sido expulsada de diez escuelas, de hecho se sorprendía de que no hubiera repetido de grado, que había robado un camión que luego devolvió y se metia en problemas con personas que no debía meterse. Elsa al principio no sabía si estaba hablando con una especie de delincuente o más bien con una loca de remate. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de decir una palabra, Anna termino llevándola a los videojuegos donde tuvieron un pequeño, gran problema de hecho, con unos pandilleros y Elsa termino en el hospital con un brazo roto y varios moretones. Anna, que estaba muy arrepentida de lo que había ocurrido, creyó que Elsa no volvería a acercarse a ella pero no ocurrió nada de eso, la verdad fue que Elsa le dijo _"gracias por el mejor día de mi vida"_. A pesar de que salio lastimada Elsa si la había pasado bien, jamás había jugado con un videojuego, nunca se había reído de la manera en que se rió en ese momento y no había tenido un verdadero amigo antes, fue por eso que se quedo con ella.

A pesar de que la quería, soportar a Anna era un problema. En el tiempo que llevaban juntas habían robado una lancha, que luego devolvieron por supuesto, le habían hecho la vida imposible a las porristas de la escuela y habían hecho un montón de cosas que si los padres Elsa se enteraban seguro les daría un ataque. Obviamente todo eso que habían hecho había sido en contra de la voluntad de Elsa.

"Me estoy aburriendo" comento Anna inclinándose mas sobre la cama de Elsa.

"Si me hubieras dejado terminar esto antes ahora no estaríamos aquí."

"¿Y cual es el problema con esa tonta canción?...¿Por que no la escribes de una vez?"

"¿Crees que es así de fácil?...en el instituto son muy exigentes y no estoy dispuesta a fallar."

Por las mañana Elsa iba a la escuela y por las tardes iba al mejor instituto de música. Ahí Elsa se sentía libre, nadie la molestaba y se dejaba llevar por el sonido de la música. El profesor Sebastian era el mejor del instituto y el mas exigente. Muchos querían estar en su clase porque sabían que con él ibas a llegar lejos. Sin embargo, para ser su alumna, tenias que pasar un examen muy difícil. Elsa y otra chica pelirroja de hermosa voz llamada Ariel habían pasado con la mejor nota. Todos los años el instituto ofrecía becas a los estudiantes más destacados de cada profesor y como Ariel y ella eran las mejores de su clase el profesor Sebastian les había propuesto componer una canción y cantarla para todo el instituto en un acto que se realizaría el día de mañana.

Siempre que Elsa quiso empezar la canción Anna llegaba en ese momento para interrumpirla.

"Bien, creo que tengo algo ¿Quieres escuchar?"

"Adelante brujita de las nieves."

Elsa aún no entendía el significado de ese apodo, por lo que Anna le había dicho era porque no tenia sentido del humor ¿pero que culpa tenia ella si los chistes de de la pecosa no le hacían reír?

Apenas toco en el piano quince segundos de la canción Anna la interrumpió.

"Es horrible."

"¡Anna, ni siquiera me dejaste terminarla!" dijo Elsa furiosa enseñándole sus dientes.

"Quince segundos fue suficiente para mis pobres oídos. Enserio, la canción es tan fea igual que cuando tocas esa cierra enorme que tienes al lado del piano."

"¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo? ¡Es un Violonchelo, no una cierra!"

Anna soltó un suspiro pesado antes de levantarse y acercase a Elsa.

"Te diré porque no me gusta, esa canción no me dice nada."

"¿Qué?...¡Auch!"

La pelirroja le picó con furia la frente por la pregunta absurda que acaba de hacer.

"Que no me dice nada, se supone que cuando compones algo lo haces de corazón."

"Todo lo que compongo lo hago siguiendo las normas que el profesor Sebastián dice."

"No, eso es dentro del instituto" una sonrisa picara se formo en el rostro de Anna en ese momento "pero fuera compones lo que tu quieres."

El rostro del Elsa no tardo en ponerse igual que un tomate.

"¿Co...como sabes de eso?"

"Leí como veinte veces ese cuaderno color verde que llevas a la escuela y tratas de que nadie lo vea" le respondió tranquilamente mirándose las uñas.

Fue idiota desde el principio intentar ocultárselo, cuando Anna quería saber algo utilizaba todo sus medio para conseguirlo. De hecho, averiguar lo que decía en el cuaderno no fue ninguna ciencia para ella. Solo esperaba a que el timbre de la hora de descanso sonara, dejaba que Elsa saliera antes que ella y ahí revisa sin problema su mochila para obtener el conjunto de hojas de papel, impresas, unidas con una espiral, encajadas, que forman un libro delgado de color verde.

"¿Anna, que te he dicho sobre revisar mis cosas?" decreto Elsa enfadad como si fuera una madre retando a su hija.

"No tengo idea, por lo general no te escucho cuando me estas regañando."

Elsa volvió a trasladar sus manos a la sien.

"¿Sabes que? No tiene caso, simplemente te ignorare."

Se giro para volver al piano pero antes de poner siquiera el dedo sobre la tecla del instrumento Anna volvió a voltearla a su dirección.

"¡¿Por qué simplemente no quieres enseñar algunas de esas canciones?!" pregunto casi con desesperación.

"Ya te lo dije, tengo que hacer lo que el profesor Sebastian..."

"El profesor Sebastian" la interrumpió la pelirroja tratando de imitar la voz de Elsa. " Al diablo lo que quiera ese hombre ¿Por que haces lo que él te dice? ¿Por qué haces lo que tus padres te dicen?...¡Es momento de que cambies! ¡Muéstrales quien eres, enséñales a todos tu verdadero talento! Y ya deja de mostrarte como una niña tímida y fría...No se, se un poco más rebelde, empieza decir lo que siente, quítate ese ridículo moño que tienes en la cabeza y deja tu cabello suelto o bien átate una trenza. "

Elsa la miro atónita ¿Que tenia que ver eso con la canción? Ella tenia que componer algo que fuera aceptable para el instituto y así poder ganar la beca. Las canciones que escribía en su cuaderno verde eran solo unas tonterías que se le venían a la cabeza. No estaban bien trabajadas, algunas de ellas ni siquiera tenían sentido y no había pensado en alguna melodía.

"Esas canciones vienen de tu corazón, parte de ellas dicen lo que sientes." continuo hablando Anna suponiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de Elsa en esos momentos. "No compongas para los demás, ni para mi, hazlo para ti. Eso te dará la beca servida en bandeja."

Antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo Anna había colocado sus manos en su rostro y había estrechado sus labios contra los de ella. Elsa quedo en shock, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, sus manos apretaron con fuerza el banco donde estaba sentada, raspando la madera con sus uñas, y su rostro se fue tornando completamente rojo. ¿Que estaba ocurriendo aquí? Ella jamás había visto a Anna como más que una amigas, pero ahora no estaba segura de lo que sentía. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando dejando que el beso continuara por más tiempo.

Luego de unos minutos, Anna se separa lentamente y no abrió los ojos hasta soltar un suspiro. Dedicándole una amorosa sonrisa le guiño el ojo.

"Ya debo irme, te veré luego y hasta entonces espero en que pienses en lo que te dije." la pelirroja peino su flequillo a un costado como para que no se notara tanto el rubor en su rostro. Haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza, que no era necesaria, salio de la habitación.

Elsa quiso ir tras ella pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque no sabría que decirle una vez que la detuviera.

Se puso de pie, solo para dejarse caer pesadamente a su cama. No fue la mejor idea porque podía sentir el perfume de Anna impregnado en las sabanas, lo que no la hacia pensar con claridad. Ya había olvidado por completo la canción, ya no sabía que componer para mañana.

¿Hacia cuanto que Anna tenia esos sentimientos? No es que a Elsa le molestara, de hecho, jamás se había puesto a pensar en su sexualidad o en sus sentimientos por ella. No era fácil para Elsa analizar lo que sentía, toda su vida había estado sola, no quería confundir una amistad por amor. Anna fue su primera amiga de verdad, la quería, la pasaba bien con ella, se divertía...Le encantaba cuando estaban en los videoujeos y Anna se colocaba detrás de ella, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cintura para tomar sus manos y así le enseñaba a manejar los botones y el mando del juego. El rostro de Anna, parecía tan infantil e inocente, uno no podría darse cuenta del diablo que era con esa cara. Era tan bella, con esos ojos turquesas, sus mejillas adornadas con esas pecas agregándole esa sonrisa contagiosa y esos labios cerezas que había probado hacia tan solo unos minutos...¿A quien quería engañar? Estaba enamorada de Anna.

Tal vez siempre lo supo, quizás solo necesitaba un empujón para darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ella. O tal vez era una parte de ella que quería ocultarse por miedo a saber como reaccionarían los demás cuando se enteraran. Sus padres, bueno, ellos probablemente no se lo tomarían bien al principio y pelearían un buen rato. Su madre seria la primera en aceptarla después de meditarlo un buen rato mientras que su padre seguiría furioso, la ignoraría unas largas horas hasta que al final aceptaría la realidad de la situación. Estaba decidido, ya no se ocultaría, iba abrir esa parte de ella que quería ocultarse.

Elsa se levanto de golpe con los ojos bien abiertos, sus labios curvándose hasta formar una sonrisa. _"Abre esa parte de ti que quiere ocultarse" _pensó.

De un salto, se puso de pie para ir hacia el piano pero antes se desato el _ridículo moño _y sacudió su cabello al mismo tiempo que peinaba su flequillo hacia atrás. Tomo asiento y se sonó los dedos. Se repaso la melodía que había compuesto antes y que Anna había dicho que era horrible; el ritmo no estaba tan mal, solo tenia que hacerle algunos cambios y quedaría listo.

Tan pronto empezó a tocar las teclas del piano escucho el timbre de su celular, indicándole que un mensaje le había llegado. Elsa se pellizco el puente de la nariz, solo podía ser una persona.

Anna: ¿Por qué el consultorios del dentista tienen que ser tan aburridos?...creo que era más divertido verte componer.

Elsa estaba a punto de responderle pero una idea se le vino a la cabeza haciéndola sonreír de forma siniestra. Ignoro el mensaje y apago el celular, y si por si acaso Anna llegaba a llamar al teléfono de su casa simplemente le diría a sus padres que no tenia tiempo para hablar. Eso torturaría a Anna un largo rato, dudaba mucho que se apareciera ahí después de su consulta con el dentista. Antes de volver a poner su dedo en una de las tecla lo pensó mejor, si Anna no recibía una respuesta no podría pegar un ojo en toda la noche y tendría muchas dudas en la cabeza.

Elsa se encogió de hombros, en parte Anna lo tenia merecido por todas las cosas que le hizo pasar y aun no superaba lo de la rata del laboratorio.

Cuando se hizo de noche Elsa ya había terminado la letra y el ritmo de la canción y ya estaba ensayando en ese momento. Dejo todo a un lado después de que su madres le aviso que tenia que bajar a cenar. No lo hizo enseguida, antes hizo un cambio en su vestimenta.

En la cocina el señor Winter estaba ya sentado en la mesa muy concentrado en el partido de fútbol americano que transmitían en televisión mientras que su esposa revisaba los últimos detalles de la comida. No habían escuchado cuando su hija se presento.

"Mama, papa."

Los dos se voltearon para ver a Elsa y se sobresaltaron al ver el look que tenia en ese momento. Su hija estaba vestida con una remera roja que tenia el dibujo de coyote estrangulando al correcaminos, un chaleco jean azul, pantalón gris y zapatillas. Para alguien que la viera así por primera vez no seria nada pero para sus padres, que estaban acostumbrados a verla con camisa, pollera, zapatos lustrados, luciendo siempre delicada y refinada, era toda una sorpresa. Se sorprendían además porque ninguno de los dos recordaba haberle comprado esa rompa.

Esa vestimenta se la había obsequiado Anna porque, como le había dicho cientos de veces, no soportaba la que llevaba siempre. La rubia no se había animado a usarla hasta ahora y de hecho pensaba que jamás iba a usarla.

Elsa corrió la silla de la mesa hacia atrás y se sentó en ella a la vez que su madre colocaba la comida.

En el transcurso de la cena nadie hablo, los padres de Elsa se miraban de reojo tratando de pensar en alguna pregunta que le ayudara a explicar su atuendo. Para su sorpresa, su hija hablo primero.

"Tengo que decirles algo."

"¿Nos vas a explicar porque de pronto te vistes así?" pregunto su padre.

"Mmm no, no exactamente."

"¿Entonces que es hija?" continuo interrogando la mujer mayor.

"Yo, bueno, es..." trago saliva "estoy enamorada de alguien."

Sus padres volvieron a mirarse, no sabían como reaccionar. En parte, sintieron felicidad porque su hija había sido capaz de encontrar alguien que le gustaba pero no estaban muy seguros de si la cosa iba a resultar bien ya que los dos sabían que ella no era una persona muy sociable. Esta persona de la que Elsa estaba enamorada podía no sentir lo mismo y además no sabía que clase de relación tenia con ella. Lo que menos querían era que su hija saliera lastimada.

"¿Y quien es el chico?" se atrevió a cuestionar el señor Winter.

"N-no..es un chico, es Anna."

Sus padres reaccionaron tal cual Elsa se lo había imaginado, excepto por la parte en la que su papa arrojo el plato al suelo. Pero la mas joven hizo un giro inesperado, frunciendo el ceño hecho la silla hacia atrás y se levanto golpeando la mesa con los puños cerrados, horrorizando a su madre y dejando atónito a su padre.

"¿Que es ese comportamiento jovencita" le recrimino su padre. "No tolerare este tipo de cosas en esta casa y de inmediato te llevare a un terapeuta."

"¡Yo no necesito ningún terapeuta!" grito Elsa enfadad, mirándolos de forma desafiante. "Antes de que empiecen a armar el mayor alboroto de su vida quiero que me escuchen solo por esta vez si no es mucho pedir." sus padres quedaron mudos y eso le dio valor para seguir hablando "Estoy cansada de ser la que siempre soy. Toda mi vida he seguido ordenes y he obedecido todas sus reglas, ahora quiero seguir mi propio camino...ser capaz de abrir mis alas y volar. Siempre me he sentido sola" sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas "nadie quiso ser mi amigo y aunque me esforcé por conseguirlos nunca los tuve, Anna fue la primera en acercarse a mi. Es un dolor de cabeza la mayoría del tiempo pero también es dulce, amable y divertida y ella fue la única persona que vio algo en mi cuando nadie más lo hizo. Si van a odiarme por lo que soy entonces díganmelo de una vez para empacar mis maletas y largarme de aquí" lo tenia decidido, no le importaba si para mañana no presentaba la canción en la que tanto se había esforzado. Esto era más importante que eso en ese momento.

Su padre aflojo la mandíbula y soltó un suspiro.

"Tienes razón hija."

Elsa abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante esa reacción. Su padre se acerco a ella y colo sus manos en sus hombros.

"No quiero que te vayas de la casa" se agacho para estar a su altura, Elsa no sabía si debía asustarse por eso. "Solo dame tiempo ¿si? no es algo que pueda digerir con facilidad." El hombre se puso de pie, acaricio la cabeza de su hija, revoloteando los mechones su cabello, y salio de la cocina.

Elsa miro a su madre cuanto esta le acaricio la barbilla y le sonrió.

"Para serte honesta siempre lo supe. Ve a dormir, creo que tienes un agitado día mañana."

La rubia volvió a quedarse sorprendida. Bueno, no era mucho para sorprenderse en realidad, su madre era ese tipo de personas a la que era difícil ocultarle cosas.

Elsa regreso a su habitación sin poder creer lo que había sucedido. Al pensar en todo lo que había hecho sintió escalofríos, no sabia si desmayarse o no, jamás creyó que algún día iba a desafiar a sus padres de esa manera. ¿A caso Anna le había trasmitido su locura por haberla besado?...Okey, eso sonaba ridículo. Tenia que reconocer algo, fueron las palabras de Anna lo que la ayudo a armarse de valor.

_"En cualquier momento, todo puede cambiar." _pensó la rubia con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

**_Podría_**_** continuarla si ustedes lo desean, si no derecho a eliminarla. Ustedes díganme. **_

_**Slaudos :3 **_


	2. fly

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Disney.**_

_**¿Que tal todo? Aquí les dejo el capitulo dos para los que me lo pidieron :D **_

_**La canción que aparece en el capitulo es de Hilary Duff y se llama fly. Si, tengo unos gustos musicales algo raros.**_

_**No me gusta poner canciones traducidas y tampoco soy de las que escuchan canciones en castellano. Ojo, no quiero decir que este en contra de la música en castellano y que sean feas, son solo gustos. Para ir aclarando, la canción esta traducida para que se entienda.**_

_**No los molesto más los dejo con el fic. **_

_**CAPITULO**_ _**2**_

Anna corría de un lado a otro, arrojando ropa por toda la habitación. Tenia una hora para llegar al instituto de Elsa para ver la presentación de su canción y no tenia idea de que ponerse ¿que clase de ropa debía usar para este tipo de situaciones en primer lugar? Mando todo al demonio y decidió ponerse una remera negra con una camisa violeta, pantalón gris y cinturón blanco y unas botas que hacían juego.

En realidad, Anna no se sentía así por un cambio de ropa sino por Elsa. La puso mal el hecho de que no le haya contestado ninguno de sus mensajes y seguro se debía al beso que le había dado. Le escribió cientos de mensajes, había llamado como mil veces y había dejado como treinta correos de voz y con todo eso la rubia no contestaba. Penso que esa mañana iban a poder hablar en la escuela pero, por primera vez en la vida, Elsa había faltado a clases. Anna supuso que quizás aún seguía con el tema de la canción que tenia que presentar esta misma noche, al menos eso es lo que quería creer. ¿En que pensaba cuando le dio el beso? Trato de resistirse, en verdad lo hizo, pero tenerla ahí ,a escasos centímetros de su rostros, con esos tentadores labios que por meses había intentado besar, simplemente no pudo.

Anna no tenia padres, vivía sola con su tío Kai en un departamento. En su niñez no había sido rebelde pero cuando cumplió trece colapso al perder a sus seres queridos mas cercanos en un accidente, se podría decir que su etapa de mayor rebeldía comenzó después de eso. Se metía en problemas en la escuela y también fuera de ella como si eso ayudara a aliviar su tristeza, tuvo suerte de no terminar en una comisaria. Después de haber sido expulsada de su ultima escuela, su tío se vio obligado a poner ciertos limites. Se puso mas estricto y severo con ella y le dijo que si volvía a ser expulsada la enviaría a una escuela militar. A la pelirroja le dio lo mismo, hizo lo que su tío le mando, pensando en que no iba a durara mucho en su nueva escuela, y entonces vio a la hermosa rubia platino del salón. Fue la primera vez que su corazón se acelero así de rápido y que sintió mariposas revolviendo su estomago. Esa chica era la perfección en persona, tenia que conocerla...No, mejor dicho, debía conocerla.

Esa vez que la vio se animo a sentarse a su lado y a decirle hola pero Elsa solo hizo un gesto con la mano y ni siquiera le hablo. En la hora de descanso un chico rubio, de ojos marrones y musculoso ,de nombre Kristoff, se acerco a ella para decirle que había visto lo que ocurrió con la rubia. Por lo general Anna apartaba a las personas que se le acercaban de esa manera pero Kristoff parecía saber cosas sobre Elsa y por eso decidió escucharlo. El rubio le dijo que la joven Winter era una chica solitaria, sin amigos y también un tempano de hielo que no hablaba con nadie. Anna tomo eso como un desafió. Según tenia entendido, el hielo se derrite con el fuego y eso era lo que tenia que hacer con Elsa. No fue una tarea fácil, durante bastante tiempo había tratado por muchos medios de que la rubia le hablara pero no lo conseguía, sin embargo, esto solo aumentaba más el interés de Anna por querer estar a su lado. En parte, fue por eso que decidió quedarse en esa escuela y porque, al pensarlo mejor, la idea de una escuela militar no sonaba nada divertido.

Cuando vio que Elsa ofrecía clases particulares de inmediato se anoto para pedir su ayuda, tuvo que aguantar la risa al ver su cara por ser la única que respondió el anuncio. Pero además, escuchar la voz de Elsa en ese momento fue tan...increíble, en lo que menos pensaba era en reírse. Por supuesto que Anna no pensaba en tomar clases, tenia planeado pasar el día en otro lugar para divertirse. Jamás creyó que se enredarían con unos pandilleros cuando la llevo a los videojuegos, ni siquiera tenia planeado alguna especie del alboroto. La pecosa se enojo con esos sujetos porque estaban diciendo cosas muy poco apropiadas de Elsa y por eso paso lo que paso. A pesar del accidente para las dos fue el mejor día de su vida.

Los pensamientos de Anna se vieron interrumpidos cuando su tío llamo a la puerta.

"Anna, tu amigo Kristoff ya esta aquí y te esta esperando en el auto."

"Dile que voy enseguida"

Antes de salir la joven fue hasta su mesita de noche para colocarse algo de perfume y ,corriendo, se fue de la casa para ir hacia el auto de Kristoff, donde él lo esperaba pacientemente.

"¿Nerviosa?" pregunto el rubio de forma burlona.

"Cállate y arranca el auto."

El muchacho rubio rió ante la reacción. Resulto ser que al final de haberle dicho lo de Elsa, él y Anna se hicieron grandes amigos. Con Kristoff era el único con el que podía hablar de Elsa. Además el chico le cayo simpático, tenían algunas cosas en común y sabía escuchar cuando lo necesitaba. La pelirroja creía que chicos como ese era mejor tenerlos como amigos y conservarlos. Obviamente él sabia lo del beso ya que Anna paso toda la mañana hablando de eso, de que la otra chica no respondía sus mensajes y de lo idiota que se sentía.

"Tienes que relajarte" Kristoff ya había arrancado el auto cuando le hablo.

Anna estaba mirando por la venta, la expresión que tenia en el rostro reflejaba claramente sus nervios.

"Creo que me sobre pase" le contesto sin mirarlo "tendría que haber esperado hasta hoy, después de su presentación, para decirle lo que sentía pero...ashh es que no lo resistí"

"El amor hace locuras. Además, recuerda que ella es un chica difícil."

"Es por eso que tengo miedo, porque es una chica difícil...¿que pasa si no quiere hablarme más?"

Kristoff la miro una vez que la luz roja de un semáforo lo obligo a parar el auto.

"Yo no creo que sea capaz de abandonar a la única persona que ha querido ser su amiga."

"¿Y tu porque nunca intentaste acercarte a ella?"

"Porque hice lo que no tenia que hacer, me deje llevar por los rumores y no me acerque ella. Y ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, por lo que me has dicho, es una chica que de seguro ha pasado por mucho y el haber sido rechazada por todos la hizo desconfiar de los demás."

Kristoff había ingresado cuatro años antes que Anna a la escuela y también había sentido curiosidad por la solitaria rubia pero ,antes de siquiera poder acercarse a ella, uno de sus compañeros le dijo que era una persona fría, muy poco amable y que hablar con ella era perder su tiempo porque no le respondería. Ni siquiera que se había dado cuenta de que él había hecho lo mismo cuando le contó de ella a Anna. Era una suerte que la pecosa no se diera por vencida. Elsa era así porque todo el mundo se burlaba de ella y pensaba que si alguien se le acercaba solo era para hacerle alguna broma. ¿Porque tenia que tratar bien a alguien cuando todos los demás te tratan mal? esa era la pregunta que Elsa se había hecho durante mucho tiempo, Anna lo sabia y es por eso que estaba dispuesta ayudarla a salir de ese caparazón.

Tan pronto llegaron al instituto de música Kristoff estaciono el auto en el estacionamiento del lugar. El edificio era como cualquier escuela común. Había mucha gente entrando en él, entre ellos algunos jóvenes, padres, profesores y otras personas que Anna dedujo que debían ser importantes porque llevaban smokings. Los dos saltaron del auto.

"Oye espera, no vayas tan rápido."

Era tarde, Anna ya había entrado al instituto sin escucharlo y Kristoff tuvo que correr para seguirle el paso. La alcanzo justo cuando paro en la entrada del enorme salón de actos, que en ese momento estaba repleto de personas, todos hablando, algunos sentados, otro parados, o bien, buscando asiento. Anna buscaba con la vista a Elsa o a sus padres, no vio a ninguno y no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionada por eso. Sintió una mano musculosa en su hombro.

"Ven, aquí hay dos asientos libres." le indico Kristoff.

Ambos se sentaron en unos asientos cerca del escenario. En ellos había un folleto amarillo imprimido en letras negras que indicaba el programa del acto; las dos estudiantes del profesor sebastian eran las ultimas, Ariel iba primero y después Elsa. Eso quería decir que Anna pasaría un largo rato esperando a Elsa.

"¿Como canta Elsa? ¿Bien, mal, mas o menos?" empezó a preguntar su compañero.

Anna sonrió encantadoramente.

"Es...tan bella, como si estuviera escuchando a un ángel."

No había una palabra exacta para describir la voz de Elsa, Anna podía estar escuchándola cantar todo el día a todas horas. Era como si al cantar Elsa domaba la bestia que Anna tenia dentro. La había escuchado cantar cuando ensayaba algunas cosas del instituto y otras veces cuando cantaba canciones del algunas bandas o cantantes favoritos. Si Elsa le había hecho caso con lo que le dijo el día anterior, seria la primera vez que Anna la escucharía cantar algo compuesto por ella misma, es decir, sin todas las reglas que le ponía su profesor de música. Anna sabia perfectamente que si Elsa le ponía un poco más de empeño a las letras que escribía en su cuaderno verde cualquiera quedaría maravillado con ellas.

"Creo que tienes que escucharla para entender lo que quiero decir" continuo hablando Anna.

"Y yo creo que eso sera pronto."

Kristoff estaba en lo cierto, tan pronto termino de hablar las luces del salón de acto se apagaron y el escenario se ilumino. Un grupo de niños empezó a cantar en ese momento para abrir el espectáculo. El resto de Show estuvo entretenido, aunque Anna en mas de una ocasión se aburría de ciertas cosas y se quedaba dormida y Kristoff tenia que despertarla. Cuando llego el turno de las alumnas del profesor Felicio Ignacio Anastasio Sebastián, la pierna de Anna empezó a moverse de forma nerviosa, no faltaba mucho para el turno de Elsa.

El publico quedo maravillado con la presentación de Ariel, inclusive Anna. Ella llego a pensar que las cosas no estarían tan fáciles para su rubia amiga. La voz de Ariel era hermosa, tan hermosa como la de Elsa.

Tan pronto como escucho que era el turno de _Elsa Winter, _el corazón de Anna estallo de los nervios y de emoción. De un costado del escenario apareció una muchacha con el cabello rubio platino atado a una trenza con los mechones de su flequillo peinado hacia atrás, usaba una remera negra con capucha, con un pequeño corazón rosa bordado en la parte lateral del pecho, tenia un pantalón rojo y botas. La boca de Anna cayo hacia abajo por el atuendo y Kristoff tuvo que cerrársela, colocando la mano de bajo de la barbilla y subiéndosela hacia arriba. Si Anna pensaba que Elsa era perfecta antes ahora no tenia idea de lo que era. Las personas empezaban a murmurar cosas por la vestimenta que estaba usando, no lo resultaban feo, es solo que le llamaba la atención porque hasta el momento la mayoría de los alumnos que se habían presentado llevaban una especie de uniforme formal.

Elsa camino hacia el piano y sentó en él. Tomo un profundo suspiro que luego exhalo para controlar sus nervios. Anna apunto sus cejas hacia abajo al escuchar la melodía, reconocía los primeros quince segundos pero había algo diferente en ellos...algo mejor.

_En cualquier momento, todo puede cambiar,_  
><em>Siente el viento en tu hombro, <em>  
><em>Por un minuto, todo el mundo puede esperar,<em>  
><em>Deja que el ayer atrás.<em>

Anna no se dio cuenta de la media sonrisa que tenia en ese momento. Era el ritmo de la canción que había escuchado el día anterior pero tenia cambios y la canción...la había hecho a su estilo, la letra expresaba lo que sentía. Parecían a las canciones que había visto en su cuaderno verde.

_¿Puedes oírlo llamar?  
>¿Puedes sentirlo en tu alma?<br>¿Puedes confiar en este anhelo?  
>Y tomar el control,<em>

_Vuela_  
><em>Abre esa parte de ti que quiere ocultarse<em>  
><em>Puedes brillar,<em>  
><em>Olvida las razones por las que no puedes en la vida,<em>  
><em>Y empieza a tratar, por que es tu momento,<em>  
><em>Tu momento de volar.<em>

Mientras escribía la canción Elsa pensaba ne las palabras de Anna. Siempre se comporto como una chica tímida que tenia la dificultad de poder hablar con los demás y eso la convirtió en un punto de burla.

_Deja en otra parte, todas tus preocupaciones,_  
><em>Encuentra un sueño que puedas seguir,<em>  
><em>Alcanza algo, cuando ya no quede nada,<em>  
><em>Y el mundo te parezca vacío.<em>

Elsa había colocado un muro entre ellas y las demás personas para que simplemente no le prestaran atención y la ignoraran. Pero ese muro le había impedido mostrar lo que era, no se animaba a decir lo que sentía por miedo a como los demás la verían cuando lo hiciera. ¿Pero como lograr ser algo si siempre se estaba ocultando? Ella no iba a ser capaz de alcanzar una meta si no enfrentaba a los distintos desafíos que la vida le imponía. Si todo parecía vacío y perdido tenia que seguir tratando, debía dejar a un lado todas sus preocupaciones.

_¿Puedes oírlo llamar?_  
><em>¿Puedes sentirlo en tu alma?<em>  
><em>¿Puedes confiar en este anhelo?<em>  
><em>Y tomar el control,<em>

_Vuela_  
><em>Abre esa parte de ti que quiere ocultarse<em>  
><em>Puedes brillar,<em>  
><em>Olvida las razones por las que no puedes en la vida,<em>  
><em>Y empieza a tratar, por que es tu momento,<em>  
><em>Tu momento de volar.<em>

_Y cuando estés triste y te sientas solo,_  
><em>Que quieras huir,<em>  
><em>Confía en ti mismo y no te rindas,<em>  
><em>Te conoces mejor que cualquier otra persona,<em>

_En cualquier momento, todo puede cambiar,_  
><em>Siente el viento en tu hombro,<em>  
><em>Por un minuto, todo el mundo puede esperar,<em>  
><em>Deja que el ayer atrás.<em>

Elsa estaba decidida a no ocultarse nunca más, no iba huir de sus problemas. El haberse enfrentado a su padre le había dado el valor que necesitaba y ya no tenia miedo.

_Vuela_  
><em>Abre esa parte de ti que quiere ocultarse<em>  
><em>Puedes brillar,<em>  
><em>Olvida las razones por las que no puedes en la vida,<em>  
><em>Y empieza a tratar,<em>  
><em>Vuela<em>  
><em>Olvida las razones por las que no puedes en la vida,<em>  
><em>Y empieza a tratar, por que es tu momento,<em>  
><em>Tu momento de volar.<em>

_En cualquier momento, todo puede cambiar._

Tan pronto dejo de tocar las personas en el salón se levantaron de su asientos para darle un gran aplauso y la persona que mas emocionada estaba era nada mas y nada menos que Anna. Elsa también se levanto de su asiento para inclinarse ante el publico y agradecer. Sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo de la emoción. Al publico les gustaba, le gusto la letra, la música...les gusto ella.

La sonrisa de Anna se borro cuando vio a Elsa irse del escenario por la parte donde había entrado. Ella quiso ir tras la rubia pero Kristoff se lo impidió sentándola en su lugar.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" pregunto furiosa.

"Se que quieres verla pero debes esperar un poco. No sabes si ella tiene que hacer algo importante y ahora van hablar. No querrás que esto termine en un alboroto ¿o si?"

Anna se sentó de mala gana cruzándose de brazos.

El director del instituto comenzó a dar un largo y aburrido discurso, por lo menos era aburrido para Anna, para finalizar el acto. La pelirroja pone más atención cuando habla sobre las becas que se otorgarán a al estudiante mas destacados de cada profesor. Los docentes de música se presentaron en ese momento para anunciar a los ganadores y mientras iban diciéndolo Anna cruzo los dedos rogando para que Elsa sea uno de los ganadores.

Cuando escucho que la ganadora había sido Ariel, Anna quedo desilusionada. Se sitio triste por por Elsa y a la vez culpable porque fue ella quien le dijo que hiciera la canción a su manera y no como el profesor se lo indicaba. No podía aguantar estar ahí, tenia que ver a Elsa cuanto antes, seguro la pobre estaba destruida. Era injusto, Elsa se había esforzado mucho en su trabajo y al final había terminado perdiendo. Pensar en eso solo hizo que Anna se sintiera más culpable, ella había molestado a la rubia siempre que intentaba hacer su trabajo.

Tan pronto dieron por terminado el acto Anna se puso de pie, ignorando los gritos de su amigo diciéndole que la estaría esperando en el auto. Tuvo que pasar atrevas de toda la muchedumbre que iba hacia la puerta de salida mientras que ella iba para el escenario. Quedo estática una vez que vio a Elsa parada allí pareciendo que buscaba alguien con la mirada. Al conectarse sus vistas, Elsa le sonrió ampliamente y salto del escenario hacia Anna, enredando sus brazos en su cuellos al mismo tiempo en que ella la atrapaba por la cintura. Anna sitio que estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio así que dio un giro para que Elsa pudiera apoyar los pies en el piso.

"Me alegra verte" comento Elsa alegremente.

Anna quedo sorprendida ante la reacción.

"Yo hum...¿no estas enojada conmigo?"

"¿Por qué habría de estarlo?"

La pecosa frunció el ceño y sonrió de forma maliciosa.

"¡Tu!...Me estabas ignorando a propósito ¿verdad?"

"Te lo mereces por todas las bromas que me has hecho" le dijo apretándole la nariz con el dedo y guiñándole el ojo.

Ambas se separaron manteniendo sus manos unidas, con los dedos entrelazados.

"Perdiste la beca" declaro Anna amargamente.

Pero Elsa solo le sonrió y le acomodo un mechón de pelo rojizo detrás de la oreja.

"De hecho, la rechace."

"¡¿Que?!"

"La rechace, Sebastian me dijo que gane la beca antes de anunciárselo a todos y la rechace. Ariel la merecía más que yo."

"Pero...No entiendo, de lo único que has hablado en todo este tiempo es de esa maldita beca y la rechazaste. ¿Que es lo que harás ahora?"

"Aun no lo se, pero tengo tiempo para averiguarlo."

Anna enserio no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Elsa había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados de un día para el otro.

"Incluso cambiaste tu rompa" dijo la pecosa, aunque en realidad lo estaba pensando.

"¿Que no dijiste que fuera un poco más rebelde?"

"Bueno" hablo entre risas "no lo decía literalmente, solo quería que fueras mas...diferente, eso es todo. Pero de todas formas me agrada tu nuevo estilo."

"Que bien, porque no pienso cambiarlo y ya me encariñe con la remera del coyote estrangulando al correcaminos."

Las dos muchachas se rieron, Anna volvió a tomarla de la cintura y Elsa enredo sus brazos en el cuello.

"Mis padres saben lo que siento por ti."

"¿Y que es lo que sientes?"

Ella sabia lo que sentía pero necesitaba que Elsa lo dijera.

"Yo te..."

"Elsa, ahí estas" la interrumpió una voz masculina, muy grabe, con alegría.

Las jóvenes se separaron, pero permanecieron tomadas de las manos, para voltearse, era Sebastian y venia con un hombre regordete vestido formalmente, de cabello oscuro y con gafas puestas. El profesor de Elsa era delgado y pelirrojo, vestía un pantalón gris y una camisa blanca.

"Que bueno que te encuentro" siguió hablando el hombre "quiero presentarte a Olaf."

Olaf, sonriendo, hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza y estrecho la mano de Elsa.

"Hola, soy Olaf, es todo un placer para mi conocerte."

"Hum...gracias"

"Elsa, Olaf, un muy buen amigo mio, es un importante de dueño de una discográfica y esta interesado en ti."

"Así es, eres una chica talentosa y me gusto tu canción. Tienes un enorme talento y puedo asegurarte un gran futuro." le comento Olaf con una gran sonrisa.

No cabía ninguna duda de que Sebastian te habría las puertas ha muchas oportunidades. Elsa no sabía que decir, jamás pensó que sucedería algo como esto. Anna, por otra parte, estaba atónita, con un mal presentimiento, y su corazón latía de preocupación, lo que la hizo apretar con fuerza la mano de la rubia.

"Yo...no se que decir" decreto Elsa.

"Me gustaría que tu y yo podamos hablar un momento en privado, con tus padres por supuesto, si es que ellos están en estos momentos."

"Eh...si, están esperándome afuera."

"Bueno ¿y que estamos esperando? vayamos a buscarlos"

Entonces Sebastian hizo algo que destruyo a Anna por completo, tomo a Elsa de la muñeca y la aparto de su lado y se alejaron hasta perderse a la vista.

Si Anna hubiese sabido que a partir de ese momento ella y Elsa ya no se volverían a ver más habría ido detrás de ella, pero no lo hizo.

_Y Eso es todo hasta el próximo capitulo, si es que aun quieren que la siga._

_Otra cosa, soy consciente del que el nombre completo es _Felicio Ignacio Anastasio Crustáceo Sebastián (si, es el de la Sirenita) pero si le dejaba Crustáceo iba a sonar raro ¿o no?...ya que, lo dejo así.

_Les agradezco los comentarios, que bueno que hayan querido que la continué. Se que lo repito muy seguido y se que deben estar cansados de oírlo siempre pero lo vuelvo a repetir, son GENIALES :D. Para los que esperan mis otras historias tengan por seguro que las continuare y las terminare. _

_aledartz: Gracias por el cumplido, lo valoro mucho. Solo espero que no te haya decepcionado porque Elsa no haya ganado la beca. Saludos._

_nepiss: Hola, gracias por comentar. Me alegra que tambien te guste esta historia. Prometo seguir con amnesia, pero tendrás que ser un poco paciente porque todavía no pude empezar con el capitulo. Saludos._

_MichelMongiello:__ Gracias por tu comentario. Siento los errores, es que a veces no me doy cuenta pero siempre trato de revisar lo que publico y lo corrijo. Saludos_

_Krystelcg19:__ Bueno ¿que puedo decirte? como siempre gracias. Me alegra que le des una oportunidad a cada una de mis historias y lamento si me retraso pero prometo que me pondré al día en cuanto tenga tiempo. Saludos :D _


	3. ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

**__**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Disney.**_  
><em>**

**_ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo puede ser un poco T_**

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Un año paso desde la presentación de Elsa y un año había pasado desde que Anna la vio por última vez. Los primeros días la pelirroja solo esperaba a que su mejor amiga la llamara o le escribiera un mensaje, pero jamás sucedió. Después de unas semanas Anna se digno a llamarla pero nunca se las respondió y cuando llamaba a su casa los padres de Elsa, de buena manera, le decían que ella estaba demasiado ocupada para hablar en esos momentos. Elsa no tenia algún tipo de red social así que no podía mandarle mensajes por Facebook o por cualquiera que se le pareciera.

Una de las cosas que más había afectado a Anna fue cuando se enteró que Elsa ya no iría más a la escuela. Fue un día a la dirección para preguntar porque su amiga faltaba tanto y le habían comunicado que Elsa iba a terminar la escuela sacando las materias libres porque se iba a mudar junto a su familia. Después de eso no volvió a saber más de ella.

Anna quedo devastada y luego de cuatro meses fue que pudo saber de Elsa. Pero no fue por una llamada, o un mensaje, o un correo electrónico, si no por televisión. Elsa había salido en un vídeo de música cantando la canción que había presentado en su instituto y a partir de ese momento se hizo famosa. Apareció en revistas, diarios y en programas de televisión. Luego Elsa presento varias canciones, canciones que Anna conocía de su cuaderno verde, que a varias personas les había fascinado. Entre más pasaban los días más famosa y más conocida se hacía Elsa. Llego un momento en que ver el rostro de la rubia platino en todas partes comenzaba a lastimar a Anna, incluso tuvo que dejar su cereal favorito porque la imagen de ella aparecía en la caja.

Al principio Anna soportaba todo eso, pero después no pudo tolerarlo más. Eso se debía a sus fanáticos, eran la peor cosa. Se creían que lo sabían todo solo por conocer cuál era su comida favorita, su fecha de cumpleaños, sus colores y todas las cosas que le gustaba. Pero ellos no conocían a Elsa, no sabían quién era en realidad, no sabían sobre sus temores, sus preocupaciones, no sabían cómo se sentía, jamás la habían visto llorar y no sabían sus más profundos secretos. Casi revienta cuando alguno de sus estúpidos ex compañeros de escuela aparecieron en televisión diciendo que habían sido buenos "_amigos_" cuando claramente fueron uno de los tantos que se habían burlado de ella...¿Cómo era posible que Elsa no haya dicho nada por eso?

A Anna casi se le cae el mundo cuando la vio con un hombre. Era otro cantante, su nombre era Hans Sur, era tan conocido como Elsa, bastante apuesto. Aparecían juntos en televisión tomados de la mano, riendo, también había varias fotografías en las redes sociales donde estaban abrazados y Elsa aparecía riendo con él, incluso cantaron una canción de los Beatles juntos para hacerles un tributo. Para los fans eran "la pareja perfecta" pero Elsa había dejado en claro que solo eran amigos. Anna quería creerle, quería pensar que lo que decía era verdad y que aun sentía algo por ella, si es que sintió algo en algún momento porque ahora no estaba segura. Pero ,por todo lo que había visto, la hacía dudar.

Anna trato de seguir con su vida intentando ignorar todo lo que sucedía con Elsa, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil. Ingreso a la facultad de medicina y decidió centrarse en el estudio para no pensar en lo otro. No quiso volver a meterse en problemas como antes, lo hacía por su tío, suficiente había soportado los últimos años.

Kristoff pasaba mucho tiempo con ella para levantarle los ánimos. No era tarea fácil, ya que Anna se mostraba deprimida casi todo el tiempo, no tenía mucho interés por salir y el televisor prefería no encenderlo por si acaso Elsa llegaba a aparecer, solo se la pasaban hablando de cualquier cosa.

Un día Kristoff logro convencerla de salir. Habían ido a un bar para tomar algo y de paso también se entretenían con los videojuegos. Estaba todo bien, Anna se había emocionado con el pinball que tenía la temática de Batman. Su amigo se sintió feliz por ella en ese momento porque al fin había recuperado sus ánimos, creyó que las cosas no podían salir mal. Pensó mal, porque en un momento Anna había levantado la vista del juego hacia un televisor porque escucho el nombre Elsa y lo que vio a continuación lo arruino todo. Era uno de esos programas de chismento y mostraba la foto de Elsa en un auto besándose con el tal Hans. La expresión de la joven pelirroja lo decía todo, parecía como si alguien le hubiera arrancado el corazón y lo hubiese pisoteado en frente de ella.

Anna sufrió mucho por eso, se la paso llorando encerrada en su cuarto. Una vez tuvo un ataque de ira y arrojo todo lo que estaba en su habitación, por suerte logro calmarse para acomodar todo a tiempo antes de que su tío llegara al departamento y que no se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado. Por supuesto Kristoff se negó a dejarla sola en todo ese tiempo y permaneció a su lado no importaba que Anna le dijera que se fuera, sabía que así no mejoraría.

Era sábado en la mañana, Anna estaba profundamente dormida en el enorme sofá que estaba en el living, en frente de una mesita de café, donde estaban todos sus apuntes y libros desparramados, y de un televisor pantalla plana. Su cabello estaba desatado y algo descuidado, usaba una remera verde oscura y un short azul deportivo. Estaba sola en la casa, su tío había salido de viaje de negocios.

El timbre del departamento la trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Refunfuño levemente, la verdad prefería no atender y seguir durmiendo, no esperaba a nadie y dudaba que Kristoff se levantara a las ocho de la mañana para verla. Entonces siente que después tocan la puerta del lugar y eso le hace abrir los ojos de par en par ¿Cómo pudo entrar al edificio? El portero no dejaba que cualquier desconocido entrara.

"¡Ya voy!" gruño cuando los golpes se hicieron cada vez más insistentes e insoportables.

Pensó haber escuchado una risa pero no hizo caso porque se sentía demasiado cansada para darse cuenta de si era verdad o no. Se sentó en el sillón, peino un poco su cabello hacia a atrás y aliso un poco su ropa pasando sus manos por ella. Luego se levantó y camino hacia la entrada de la casa algo adormecida. Abrió la puerta y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Elsa había saltado a ella enredando sus brazos en su cuello y ocultando su cabeza en su hombro. Anna a su vez deslizaba sus brazos por su cintura aun dormida y muy poco consiente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin soltarla, la pelirroja estiro la pierna para cerrar la puerta. Sintió las manos de Elsa acariciando su brazo.

Con fuerza de voluntad Anna se aparta y sacude la cabeza, limpiándose los ojos con sus puños. ¿Esto era verdad? ¿Elsa estaba con ella? No era la primera vez que soñaba con algo así. Volvió a mirar hacia delante. Si, Elsa estaba en su departamento y parecía nerviosa. Llevaba una remera gris que decía Dreams en letras cursivas y de color celeste, una bermuda rosada y unas sandalias blancas sin taco y su cabello estaba desatado con los mechones de su flequillo peinado hacia atrás. Por si acaso se tomó la temperatura, estaba bien.

"Creo que tengo muchas cosas que explicar" empezó a decir Elsa, jugando con sus dedos.

Anna tardo en formular una frase o en decir algo coherente, solo se le ocurrió una pregunta.

"¿Qué diablos haces aquí?"

Elsa se mordió un costado de la mejilla. No culpaba a Anna por estar molesta, un día no estaba y al otro día aparecía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero Elsa no tuvo la intención de abandonarla en ningún momento. Olaf se habían emocionado demasiado con ella, más de lo que esperaba. Empezaron a trabajar al otro día de haber presentado su canción en el instituto y no tuvo mucho tiempo de descanso.

"¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas? ¿Por qué no respondiste mis mensajes?" los ojos de Anna empezaron a cristalizarse. "¿Por qué no viniste a hablar conmigo antes de mudarte? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada cuando nuestros ex compañeros de escuela aparecieron diciendo que eran tus amigos? ¿Por qué me diste de lado?... ¿POR QUÉ DIJISTE QUE SENTIAS ALGO POR MI CUANDO NO LO HACIAS? "

Elsa quedo dura como una piedra con un nudo en la garganta

"Anna, yo…" dio paso hacia delante pero la pelirroja retrocedió evitando mirarla.

"Ni siquiera te dignaste a mirarme" murmuro.

Se refería a que Elsa no se había volteado cuando Sebastián la había tomado de la muñeca y la separo de ella.

De pronto escucho a Anna reír sin gracia, estaba llorando.

"Si hubiera sabido que por esa estúpida canción, cambiarias…de saber que te apartarías de mí, jamás te habría sugerido que la hicieras" su mandíbula se tensa. "Hubiera preferido te quedaras como la chica tímida, sin amigos y fracasada antes de lo que eres ahora."

"No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso" dijo Elsa llorosa después de unos segundos de vacilación. "ERES UNA IMBÉCIL." le grito.

Aceptaba que estuviera enojada con ella, pero decir que la prefería en los momentos en que su vida había sido un infierno le dolía.

Elsa se giró y corrió hacia la puerta.

En ese preciso instante fue que Anna se dio cuenta del estúpido error que cometió. No podía volver a dejarla ir, la perdería otra vez. Por suerte fue rápida y logro detener a la rubia platino antes de que lograra salir, presionándola contra la puerta.

"¡No, espera, no te vayas! " Le rogó arrepentida.

Pero por las mejillas de Elsa aun rodaban lágrimas, las cuales se negaba a detenerse.

"Por favor, perdóname. Yo ..."

"¡¿Tú que?!" Volvió a gritar Elsa desafiándola con la mirada pero sin apartarla. "¡¿Crees que para mí fue fácil?!... ¡¿Cómo crees que me he sentido todo este tiempo, alejada de ti?! Las sonrisas que viste por fotos, o por televisión, solo eran una farsa. En el fondo estaba herida porque algo me faltaba en esa vida, ese algo eras tú."

Por unos largos minutos se escuchó las lágrimas de Elsa.

Anna le acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, con cariño, y apoyo su frente en la de ella.

"Hablemos, por favor" le volvió suplicar.

"De acuerdo" acepto Elsa un poco más calmada "pero no vuelvas a gritarme."

"No lo haré, lo prometo."

Anna tomo la mano de Elsa y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyo para luego ir hacia el sillón.

"Espérame aquí, iré por algo y vendré enseguida. Ponte cómoda."

Elsa asintió con la cabeza como respuesta. Con dificultad soltó de su mano y la dejo ir hacia la cocina. La rubia aprovecho el momento para sentarse en el sillón a esperarla. Dirigió su atención a los papeles desparramados y los libros que había en la mesita de café, por lo que decía se dio cuenta de que eran de medicina. Recordó que Anna le había dicho que le gustaba esa carrera y que iba a estudiar eso una vez que terminara la escuela. Lo admitía, creyó que no había sido verdad porque a veces era difícil saber cuándo es que estaba hablando enserio y cuando estaba montando un teatro sola para jugarle alguna especie de broma. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo, eso la hizo sonreír. Podía imaginarse a Anna como una gran doctora.

"Disculpa el desorden"

Elsa movió la cabeza en dirección a Anna al escuchar su voz. La pelirroja lleva dos tasas llenas con leche con chocolate. Le ofreció una a Elsa y esta la tomo agradeciéndole con un movimiento en la cabeza.

"Está bien, yo también tengo todo mis papeles desparramados por todos lado" le dijo.

Anna se santo a su lado soltando una pequeña risa.

"¿Tú con papeles desordenados? Es difícil creerlo."

"Es la verdad," pauso para dar un sorbo a su chocolate "estoy demasiado ocupada como para hacerme el tiempo de organizarlos."

Anna volvió a reír, esta vez con Elsa. Las dos continuaron bebiendo en silencio. Después de unos minutos Anna corrió un poco sus papeles para que ella y Elsa pudieran apoyar las tasas sobre la mesita.

"¿Vas a responder a mis preguntas?" Anna le pidió un poco nervioso.

"Si me las vuelves a decir de buena manera contestare cada una de ellas" respondió cruzándose de brazos, acomodando su espalda en el respaldo del sillón. "Pero que te qué bien en claro, jamás quise darte de lado."

Por instinto, Anna asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no respondiste mis mensajes?"

"Perdí mi teléfono y tuve que darle de baja y conseguirme otro. Quise comunicarme contigo pero al perder mi teléfono también perdí tu número y tu celular era el único medio donde podía comunicarme.

Era verdad, Anna no tenía teléfono fijo y solo recibía llamadas de su celular. Incluso si Elsa quería comunicase con ella cuando sus padres le había dicho que la había llamado varias veces no podía hacerlo.

"¿Por qué no viniste a hablar conmigo antes de mudarte?"

Elsa soltó un suspiro antes de contestar.

"Bueno, creo que ahí si fui algo egoísta. Todo el tiempo estaba ocupada y estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no me hice un tiempo de ir a verte" pauso. "Entenderé si te vuelves a enojar."

Pero Anna no iba a enojarse, no quería volver a discutir con ella. Elsa estaba ahí, a su lado, explicándose y su cara decía muchas cosas.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada cuando nuestros ex compañeros aparecieron en televisión?"

"Porque no les quise dar importancia" respondió Elsa esta vez mirándola a los ojos. "No lograron nada diciendo todas esas cosas, solo obtuvieron quince minutos de fama frente a una cámara, nada más. Me importaba lo que yo pensaba, yo sabía quién había sido mi única amiga, a quien por accidente deje ir" aparto su mirada después de decir eso último.

Anna podría jurar que Elsa estaba a punto de llorar otra vez pero se contuvo.

"¿Cómo es que estas aquí ahora?"

"Olaf y yo, junto con mis padres, firmamos un trato, acordamos que trabajaríamos un año y luego me daría seis meses de descanso, sin entrevistas, sin show y sin reporteros acosándome la mayoría del tiempo. Llegue aquí hace unos cuarenta minutos y lo primero que quería hacer era verte."

"¿Dónde están instalado?"

"No vendimos la casa. Creo que un amigo de mi papa iba una vez cada tanto a ver como estaba todo."

Bueno, eso era algo que Anna no sabía. La directora de la escuela le había dicho que Elsa y sus padres se habían mudado de ciudad pero no le había dicho nada sobre la casa o de otras cosas tan específicas como esa. Ella incluso no se había molestado en comprobar si la casa de la rubia estaba vacía o si iba alguien a verla.

"¿Alguna otra pregunta?" Quiso saber Elsa después de otro silencio.

"¿Aún sigues tocando esa cierra? " No, eso no es lo que quería preguntarle.

"¡Que es un violonchelo!" casi grito Elsa.

Anna rió tentativamente y la joven de ojos azules tuvo darle un golpe en el hombro para que dejara de hacerlo.

"Auu…fue una broma"

"No es divertida" se cruzó de brazos "y no, hace tiempo que no toco ese instrumento."

Anna se mordió la parte inferior del labio, tratando de encontrar las palabras para formular la pregunta que en verdad quería hacerle pero no se atrevía.

"Yo no tengo nada con ese tipo" dijo Elsa adivinando lo que la pecosa se estaba preguntando en ese momento, lo que hizo que ella la mirara sorprendida. "Él me beso en contra de mi voluntad."

"Elsa, descuida…Es decir, entiendo si tuviste algo con él, de todas formas tú y yo no éramos nada. Aunque te bese, de imprevisto, no lo pensé en ese momento y de verdad lo siento…Pero aun así está bien si tu quisiste…"

"Anna" le interrumpió Elsa tomándola de la remara para acercarla más a su rostro y hacer que sus miradas se conecten. "A mí no me gustaba ese cretino, lo considere un amigo, solo eso" la soltó y la aparto unos centímetros. "Lo conocí mientras yo trataba de acostumbrarme a ese ambiente y fue tan amable que lo considere agradable así que decidí pasar tiempo con él. De pronto todo el mundo decía que éramos pareja aun cuando yo lo negaba. El día que me beso salimos de una fiesta a la que no quería asistir, solo fui porque él me lo pidió, y se ofreció a llevarme de regreso a donde vivía y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta sus labios estaban contra los míos. Lo empuje, lo rechace, me mando al demonio y yo también hice lo mismo. Al otro día en todos los canales apareció una foto del momento en que me beso, porque él me beso "le recalco "yo no quería hacerlo. Es más, estoy segura de que ese tonto contrato a alguien para que tomara esa fotografía. Por fortuna Olaf se encargó de ese tarado antes de que apareciera en algún programa de chismento para hablar acerca de cualquier tontería sobre mí y eso calmo la situación." Deslizo su cuerpo hacia el de Anna dejándola debajo de ella, haciendo que el ritmo cardiaco de esta aumentara a una velocidad sobrehumana y su piel se tornara del mismo color de su cabello. ¡Yo no sentí, no siento, ni voy a sentir, nada por él porque yo sentí, siento y voy a seguir sintiendo cosas por ti no importa lo lejos que te encuentres! "sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. "¿Esa fue tu última pregunta? "

Anna abrió la boca pero fue interrumpida.

"Una pregunta que no sea otro chiste sobre la cierra que es un violonchelo."

Entonces Anna negó la cabeza.

"Eso creí." asintió la de ojos azules.

Elsa se apartó y volvió a cruzarse de brazos. La pecosa frunció el ceño ante eso, la brujita de las nieves había hecho eso a propósito y comprobó su teoría cuando le sonrió malignamente.

"Te odio" dijo Anna.

"Yo también" contestó Elsa.

"¿Entonces en seis meses volverás a irte?"

"No sin ti."

"Eso será difícil, tengo a mi única familia, a mi mejor amigo y estudio aquí."

"Lo resolveremos, sabes que puedo hacerlo."

"¿Por qué te tomas tantas moles…?"

Antes de terminar la pregunta los labios de Elsa estrellaron contra los suyos. Anna enredo sus brazos en su cintura y la empujo hacia delante sin dejar de besarla haciendo que la cabeza de la rubia descansara en el brazo del sillón. Las dos se sentían en el cielo, por fin volvían a unir sus labios después de muchísimo tiempo que rogaban por volverse a encontrar. Elsa acaricio la espalda de la pecosa a la vez que abrió más la boca para que esta pudiera meter su lengua dentro. Sus lenguas lucharon por el control, tornando el beso cada vez más agresivo y más apasionado.

"Heii…" se quejó Anna echando su cabeza hacia atrás después de que Elsa le mordiera un costado del labio.

Elsa soltó una carcajada. Después se inclinó hacia delante lamiendo la parte del labio que acababa de morder y luego volvió a besarla con dulzura acariciando su mejilla delicadamente.

"Porque te amo" contesto Elsa una vez que se separó.

Anna tardo en asimilar que era la respuesta a su pregunta.

"Yo también te amo" comento apartándose sin romper el contacto visual.

En esa pausa las dos se apresuraron en intercambiar sus números de teléfono.

"Bueno, puedes hacer lo que quieras" comento Anna moviéndose hacia delante para tomar sus apuntes. "Puedes ver televisión en mi cuarto mientras yo sigo estudiando."

Elsa le arrebato los apuntes y la obligo a mirarla.

"No quiero ver televisión, quiero pasar tiempo contigo."

"Elsa, tengo que estudiar."

"Tienes que estar bromeando."

"Por supuesto que no estoy bromeando, soy una persona madura y responsable ahora."

Elsa la miro con incredulidad.

"¿Y qué tienes que estudiar?" cuestiono.

"Anatomía."

Elsa apretó sus labios para reprimir una risa.

"Oh, entonces deja que te ayude." se puso de pie devolviéndole sus hojas. "Te aseguro que será más divertido que las matemáticas" dijo casi en forma de susurro, caminando hacia delante mientras acomodaba los brazos detrás de su espalda.

"¿Qué?"

No obtuvo respuesta, lo que dejo a Anna extrañada.

"¿Adónde vas?" siguió interrogando la pecosa.

Elsa le dirigió una mirada lasciva continuando su camino hacia la habitación de Anna.

Fue ese momento la chica de ojos turquesa entendió la indirecta y su rostro se puso más rojo que un tomate. Anna miro sus apuntes y los arrojo a un lado para luego ponerse de pie.

"Si, definitivamente disfrutare esto más que las matemáticas." dijo para ella misma. "Alguna vez te he dicho me enloqueces" le grito antes de ir por ella.

"Te estoy esperando" tarareo Elsa ya dentro de la habitación.

Anna sonrió entre dientes y corrió hacia su dirección.

Aun tenían mucho por decirse y por pensar. Anna quizás iba a tardar en acostumbrarse al mundo de Elsa, su vida también cambiaría por completo. Elsa iba a tener que explicar muchas cosas cuando rebele su amor por Anna y tampoco las cosas estarán sencillas para ellas. Pero de algo estaban muy seguras las dos, se amaban con todo el corazón y mientras se tuviera las unas a las otras nada sería imposible.

**_Fin._**

**_Gracias por acompañarme en esta loca historia. Me alegra que les haya gustado y también les agradezco muchos sus comentarios, su favs y los Follows._**

**_Sé que es un final raro. De hecho, pensé varias cosas para hacerlo y no me decidía hasta que al final lo deje así. Podría hacer un epilogo, lo tendría que pensar bien. Si a ustedes les gustaría ver algo más para hacerlo díganmelo, acepto sugerencias :) _**

**_Mientras lo pienso continuare con mi otro fics, acabo de subir uno nuevo "OUAT: Elsanna style" _**

**_Nos vemos pronto y no olviden comentar ;)_**

**_where dreams are met_**


End file.
